


The beast might not be able to handle the human within

by TheRatLover



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Add in other champs, F/M, I don't claim anything other than the plot, I don't own league of legends, Just small story, Not really follow lore, Slow Burn, Slow fluff, Soraka is so kind to all champions, no betrayal, old Warwick lore but new graphics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRatLover/pseuds/TheRatLover
Summary: Warwick had always been known to be a heartless ruthless killer after his transformation. He has never tried to remember his old life, as that only brought up pain and regret. But when a champion somehow unearths these memories, how will Warwick recover? Read to find out more!





	1. Beginning of the Shamed

**Author's Note:**

> *I DO NOT OWN LEAGUE OF LEGENDS* I own the story but not the characters (I have not read any stories as mine). Hope you enjoy!

Warwick had just exited out of a game from the Institute of War. He had just finished from a game where the whole enemy team had been carried by their sole healer: Soraka.

In the last team fight before his team lost, he had been the initiator, jumping in with his ultimate ability and trying to isolate the healer. He had been chasing after her through the jungle before he got a brief flash back: he was in the same position, running after some person with blond hair. He felt like he had an emotional attachment to her, but he wasn't so sure. Warwick saw a human hand reach out to her...

Warwick was then cut from his flashback, ceasing his movement and immediately gaining a headache. It didn't help that the summoner controlling him was yelling at him and his teammates yelling at him but he just couldn't bear it. He slowly stopped moving from his chase on Soraka, whom took it for granted and helped her team, winning the team fight and takes down the nexus.  

After the game, many champions and summoners were mad at Warwick, showing their disgust through words. Warwick still couldn't focus and dragged his feet to his room. Only Soraka looked back at the wolf, feeling a bit worried about her fellow league champion. 

* * *

 

It had been several days after the incident, which had been okay. The headache had disappeared, leaving Warwick with a clear mind. He had won most of his games overall and had nice meals in return. It was after lunch one day when another match had been called, involving Warwick and Soraka once again, except that Soraka was on his team this time. Warwick entered the loading zone, met his summoner with a grunt and a snarl, and left after spawning in the summoner's rift. Soraka walked over to Warwick as he was waiting for the buff to spawn, wishing to ask if he was okay. 

"W-Warwick? War-"

Warwick snapped towards her direction, chomping his sharp teeth towards her, but calming down after realizing it was just her. 

"Grrrrrrr, I'm fine. Go back to bot lane and just help carry the team." Warwick replied with a deep growl from his throat, masking his low and rusty voice.

"Okay Warwick. Let me know if you need anything. And ping for ganks."

Warwick only looked over his shoulder as he saw Soraka's fading silhouette. He shuddered to think of his flashback and how much mental pain it had given, mainly to his chest area.  

* * *

 

The game was going into late game. Almost everyone had full items and their summoners were getting tired, giving full control to the champions to win the rest of the game. Soraka was averagely fed and so was the enemy Fizz. Warwick had just finished his last item, giving him tank stats as well as slight increase on damage. Both teams had met in the middle lane. Both teams were pushing minions, hoping to catch someone out of position. As the minions were dying, Soraka paused one moment to heal an ally when the blue yordle yelled "Sharkkkkkkkk!!!" throwing the fish bait at Soraka. She looked at her team, displaying her fear, mainly connecting eyes with Warwick. Warwick saw the fear and was filled with the feeling to protect her. He ulted right at Soraka, hoping to predict Fizz's abilities/movement.

As he was jumping, he saw another flashback: he saw the same blond haired person, but able to define that this person is a woman. She looked like she was crying while blood was falling from her head. Warwick suddenly looked up and saw a knife held high. Then the knife fell fast upon the blond haired women and Warwick felt his body jerk. 

He suddenly was out of the flashback and jumping, except that the body jerk carried over. He had jumped to intercept Fizz but his body jerk had moved him a bit too far, only able to grab and tackle Soraka from her standing position, taking the damage from Fizz's ult. Warwick and Soraka hit the dirt floor, hearing the other champions fighting, seeming like the whole game forgetting about Warwick and Soraka. For a split second, Warwick stared into Soraka's eyes, holding an unknown connection with her before Warwick sharply yelled and cried in his dead animation. Warwick fell dead onto the floor and Soraka saw the enemy Jax, holding the lamp post, leading the way for his team. Soraka tried to run but ended up dying along with the rest of her team. 

They had lost the match again because of Warwick.

* * *

 

Warwick was once again the target of everyone's hatred. The same events replayed as last time: his teammates yelled at him in disgust; he left the group without saying anything, dragging his feet and being in pain of his terrible headache, as well as chest pains. Only difference was that Soraka had noticed something was very different about Warwick. She continued to look at his declining body as she thought:  _He needs to talk. He is hurt and knows it. And why did his eyes change shape?_ _???_


	2. The Grief of the Shamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! Chapter 2 of 2 for this week! The first day of the week will be Sunday, so I'll update on Sunday afternoon. Thank you for bearing with me

 

Warwick was heading back to his home elsewhere, knocking into the walls and other summoners, earning a few “Hey!”s and a few stares. Warwick just couldn’t concentrate, the headache only grew to be stronger and he started getting hot flashes as well, trying to scratch his neck but couldn’t because of his claws.

He had just reached the opening of the Institute of War before falling to the ground, passing out from the immense pain all over his body. He could only remember the woman with blond hair…

* * *

 

Soraka looked out into the night sky from her room on the third floor. It was a… peculiar but special night. The moon was hoisted just above the tree line in the distance, painting a beautiful shadow line on the tree tops. The peculiar part of the night was the full red moon, glistening in all its glory, kindling the sky in a calming soft red.

Off in Soraka’s peripherals, she saw somebody walk out of the Institute. It wasn’t hard to see the fur covering his body. Soraka was about to turn away when he suddenly collapsed. Her face showed a quick flash of concern before she ran out of her room, hurrying to fetch the unconscious predator.

 

Once she got there, she tried to heave the big and heavy Warwick. She only failed as gravity pulled Warwick’s body to the floor. She thought desperately how to make sure her fellow champion wouldn’t get hurt but to her avail, no idea came up. 

Luckily, Lee Sin was walking around with Sona, gesturing with his hands in a fast manner. Soraka called out to the pair and they obliged, walking/floating to her. 

Soraka asked both of the champions if they could help her carry the wolf up to her room, as the hospital wing in the Institute was only for the summoners. Sona offered to help by playing some healing chords but Soraka shook her head.

“This case is different… I believe this isn’t a physical injury, but a deep mental injury. I-it’s hard to explain, but please do understand Sona.” Soraka pleaded. Soraka just couldn’t fully understand what she was feeling. She could hear quiet whispers and could feel a deep sadness in her chest.  _ This must be my celestial side. I thought I lost touch from it after I left the celestial realm. _

Sona nodded her head and played a different chord instead. From Sona’s harp came a gentle soft red, flowing and embracing Lee Sin’s form. 

“Do not worry, Sona is only buffing my strength so it is easier to carry the wolf.” Lee Sin said in a calm voice. 

In comparison to Soraka, Lee Sin lifted the wolf easily with both hands, throwing his whole body over his shoulder. They all followed Soraka to her room, a bright goddess yellow color with the standard furniture as the other rooms had: a small kitchen with a stove top, a microwave, and fridgerator; a small living room with a couch, table, and a television set; a bathroom with the shower covered by a curtain and a sink; and her own sleeping room where her door was closed.

Soraka guided Lee Sin to lay Warwick on the couch, mildly wondering if Warwick shed often. Lee Sin laid down Warwick on the couch, then turning around and exiting the room. Sona looked towards Soraka, strumming along her harp, producing words. 

_ “If you ever need me for anything, don’t be afraid to call me. I wish you luck Celestial Goddess.” _

Sona bowed and took her leave, floating out and closing the door.

 

After her visitors left, Soraka got some herbs and grind them, making a little puree to put on Warwick’s head. 

_ I really wonder what Warwick is having trouble with. I’ll certainly ask him when he wakes up. _

* * *

 

**In Warwick’s subconsciousness**

He was stuck in the bare darkness, floating around, no thoughts going through his head. He heard a woman’s voice here and there, but nothing intelligible. He felt like he was there for 1 minute before the darkness opened up to him, revealing colors of a trashed alleyway. It was raining and well past sunset. Accompanying the rain was loud and rambunctious lightning, giving Warwick slight light to help look and survey his surroundings. When he looked down, he didn’t see any tubes or fur: Just clothing and two human hands. 

_ I-I can’t remember past my creation. It just resurfaces the headache. I just want the pain to stop.  _

Out of the blue, a scream pierced Warwick’s ears, head jerking up in surprise. 

_ I thought I was alone… _

Warwick walked through a twisted maze of the alleyway until he came to the area he thought he heard the scream. He walked through the darkness until he ran his foot into something heavy, but soft. Warwick tried to feel what it was but he wasn’t landing on anything above. So he crouched down and when he made contact, lightning had just struck.

It was the blond haired woman…

Warwick was filled with rage and remorse, but did not know why. 

_ Just what is my connection to this woman… _

Warwick looked up into the falling water drops, letting it caress his face as they made contact. He was trying to think about what this all was before he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He quickly opened his eyes and looked down, seeing a knife was stabbed into his chest. The knife came extended from someone’s hand: a bruised and burned hand. But the owner’s face was covered. Just who would do this to him…

* * *

 

Warwick opened his eyes to see not the open sky nor the cold harsh floor; but instead saw the ceiling of a room. He sat up and felt a wet towel slide off his forehead, landing on the floor with a wet ‘splot’. He looked around the room, seeing lots of bright and goddess-like colors. He could hear someone’s breathing, so he started to sniff the air.

_ Oh no, not the very being giving me these pains, the fallen Goddess. _

Warwick attempted to stand but he was hit with the harsh reality of his headache, his aching body, and somehow also his injury. It was fresh cut (but healed), as if inserted, just like his dream... 

Warwick stood but quickly fell to the ground, making a loud noise and alerting the Goddess, running into the room to help Warwick up.

“Warwick, you need to rest. I took you in after you passed out. You seem to be warm or hot, leading me to conclude that you might even have a fever. Though when you were sleeping, you thrashed around, swinging your claws and carelessly cut yourself in the stomach. The best thing I was able to do was heal the cut…” Soraka quickly explained to Warwick his current situation. 

“Why couldn’t you just leave me elsewhere?! I am fine on my own, I can heal and take care of myself! I am not like a little child!” Warwick snapped back, leaving a second of pregnant silence between them due to Soraka’s brief shock. Warwick saw that Soraka seemed a bit tired, wearing just loose clothing which was big and came all the way down to her knees. Though when he looked carefully, he could see a small cut on her forehead, covered mainly by her blond hair and then by a bandaid. 

_ Could she be the women i- _

“No one will take you in, only I would! All the other champions hate you for what you have done in Runeterra and all the summoners hate you for how your brain lags in team fights recently! Think straight,  _ dog _ , I graciously helped you! You can’t just demand that I turn a blind eye…” Soraka snapped back in a rare form of frustration, leaving Warwick to only keep his mouth shut in a thin line, grimly nodding his head in understanding.

Warwick leaned forward, closing the gap between both of them, raised his hand and used his back hand to move Soraka’s blond hair out of the way, revealing the scratch covered by the bandaid. He moved the bandaid in a gentle manner to reveal a cut. Warwick recognized the deepness of the cut as the claws from his hands, realizing this must have been his doing. Warwick replaced the bandaid and sat back down to the floor, noticing his energy had just depleted from that small action. He hung his head in guilt as he realized all his actions up to this point.

“..-m ...ry” Warwick mumbled. Soraka couldn’t hear but she had a general gist of what he meant. 

Soraka helped Warwick over to her couch again and right when she let him down, he fell back to sleep. 

Soraka walked back to her room and closed the door. She leaned back against the door and slowly slid down, sitting on her butt with her knees to her chest. Her heart was beating faster than usual, and her face was warm.

_ I just need some sleep. Tomorrow is another day where I can have a proper conversation and get more answers.  _ Soraka thought. 

 


	3. The Change of the Shamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warwick haven't been back to the Institute of War for a while. Soraka is going to find out what is wrong with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for opening and reading this series! Much appreciated! 1st chapter out of 2 for the week of 6/10/18.

Soraka woke up and went through her normal morning routine. Only when she stepped out of her bedroom did she remember the ungrateful wolf lying in her living room, still asleep. Soraka left a fresh cup of water next to the couch before leaving her room, leaving to go get food for both of them at the cafeteria. Soraka had been quick and fast with all the food gathering (despite the dropping of food here and there from Warwick’s share) but when she had returned, the wolf was gone. She looked around her room for a sign about his whereabouts, but only saw that the cup of water left next to him was empty. She ran to her window in hope to maybe see him and she did. Just only a sliver of his body before he disappeared into the forest.

Soraka sighed and sat back on her couch.

_Now what am I going to do with all this food? And it turns out he sheds as well._

* * *

 

_A week later…_

Soraka had not heard or seen from Warwick ever since he ran off. It had seemed none of the summoners nor champions cared. There had been a rumor (which was more than likely to be true) floating around the halls of the Institute that many summoners complained about Warwick’s performance, earning himself a temporary champion ban. Soraka had originally been a bit worried but did remember that Warwick can take care of himself, for the most part that is. She had asked around if anyone knew where the lone wolf was living, but was answered with shaken heads responding no. It wasn’t until she asked the Mad Chemist did she find out where he lived: Zaun. After achieving several friends to tag along with her (Sona, Lee Sin, and Mundo as a guide), Soraka packed their things and headed to Zaun in hope of helping Warwick (well, mostly Soraka wanted to help and Sona was just there to support and protect her friend).

The four-man group met up at the teleportation area, lugging a bag of personal items and weapons. Zaun was a bit of a backwater city-state but was very dangerous due to the fact that almost anyone was willing to do anything to experiment some unknown new chemicals. Though they were going on a dangerous trip, Mundo had promised them that they would get good living conditions and the best protection; he said “Mundo protects friends, has good place to live, only if you have shiny ruby!”

Nonetheless, Soraka was really starting to become worried, knowing the feeling of sadness and emptiness from Warwick, connecting on an unknown deeper level. She felt very unsure about this feeling. Her instincts were telling her to give all her friendship and love to the wolf but something else was telling her to run away in fear, breaking down. It felt so off and weird, as if it wasn’t her thoughts but the voices from elsewhere said otherwise.

Soraka was stuck in thought before realizing her friends/group was calling to her because the teleporter was now ready. Soraka quickly cleared her head of any hesitating thoughts and walked over to the group, stepping into the teleporter, and whisking off to Zaun.

* * *

 

After all the rumors about Zaun being a dirty city, Soraka had thought she was ready to see it all. Boy, was she wrong. There were many different random chemicals of different properties just lying on the floor: different colors, different acidity, different textures, and very different smells. Many children were seen in every corner and alleyway, only wearing scraps of clothing and wielding small puny weapons from any dangerous predator or chemist. There was guards at every house (for those who could afford it) and the streets were populated with many mercenaries.

The group had walked around for quite a bit, following Mundo to his ‘home’. The one good thing about being with Mundo is that Mundo is well respected, many people moved out of the way from his big hunk arms and torso. Many had moved and ran away in fear, making Soraka slightly double think about following the madman, but believed it was the best choice. Mundo went through many twists and turns on until he walked up to what seemed like the only well kept place with a fence and decent red painting with no chips in it. It reached to be 2 stories high and held some windows from the front side.

Mundo walked to the gate and unlocked it, opening to 2 giant dogs. The dogs looked beyond a normal dog: their eyes were red and fierce; their bodies bulked up to be like Mundo’s; and their body was fixed to have armor and selective weapons dawning from their whole body. Mundo walked towards them and pulled out a remote, clicked a button and the dogs were zapped. The zap was immense, enough to light up the whole neighborhood. Soraka and the others had to cover their eyes just not to be blinded by it. When the brightness went down, the dogs were now in a sitting position, showing no hostility to the group.

“Dogs be mean to Mundo’s friends, but Mundo be more mean to dogs, HAHA!!” Mundo said. Mundo quickly went to each dog and inserted a needle into their neck, causing their eyes to become more of one base color: red. Once Mundo was done, he led his group into his ‘house’. Mundo led the group into a giant room which had already been accommodated for several people.

“Here, you stay. Never leave without me. All my guards will hurt everyone including Mundo’s friends.” Mundo explained in broken sentences and received nods.

* * *

 

Everyone dropped off their stuff and explored Mundo’s house, with Mundo of course. When they explored, they found every room in giant size. It was all able to fit about all the champions in the league and some. They also ran into a crazed man guarding a door, which was suspicious but wasn’t the group’s priority to investigate. Also other guards were seen and Mundo had put them in their place. Finally, they got a whole tour of the house and they continued on their way to look for Warwick.

* * *

 

After several hours of searching, the group came to a spot where many different animals had been disappearing. It was piecing together with the rumors of what they said: a large wolf thing with armor and tubes was preying on the small and weak animals, looking for any food and taking them to the sewer. They came across a makeshift home in the sewers, only a cardboard, a blanket, and a small bowl, surrounded of blood and dead carcasses. The group looked around and saw nothing much, just trash and chemicals once again. Soraka went up to examine the items more while the group went to search the surrounding area. Soraka had been rumbling through the dead carcasses when she heard a deep growl behind her. In a split second, Soraka found herself on her back, under the very wolf she had been looking for. She examined him, looked for any physical injuries and found none. But his eyes were phasing in and out, changing from their wolf look to look nearly like other humans. She could feel his body exerting so much heat, just like the last time she had found him on the floor outside of the Institute.

“Warwick, are you okay? You haven’t came back and you seem to still be burning up. I just wanted to t-” Soraka began but the wolf just shook his head and collapsed on her, shocking her but quickly recovering to call her friends over. Once they had lifted the wolf off of her, she dusted herself off and went to the wolf, feeling the same burning emptiness feeling as before. She walked over to the wolf, whom was just laying on the floor, and tried to heal him somehow. She could feel it in her body that she could do this, even though she had not tried before.

She exerted her arm out, closed her eyes, and felt herself flow into Warwick’s mind. She had not ever felt this way before in healing anyone, so she was extremely puzzled at what was happening. But through the transfer, she could experience Warwick's feelings and all the thoughts that had been on Warwick’s mind. What stood out the most, was one picture of a family, containing a father, wife, and child, all looking happy. From that picture, Soraka could tell the wife had blond hair but before she could examine it more, the memory turned to a dark alleyway. Following through the motions as if she never had control, she saw Warwick (assuming it was Warwick’s memory) running in the dark through the alleyways, until finding a broken and dead women, followed by the stab, bring Soraka out of her daze.

Warwick had quickly sat up again, but instead of feral eyes, he had human-like eyes.

“Anya? Where am I?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll most likely update on Wednesday and Sunday, giving enough time to write and double check. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. The Feelings of the Shamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soraka and Warwick try to figure out what has happened. But some other things plague Warwick's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry, a bit of a filler, but progress happens). Chapter 2 of 2 for this week. I'll try to stay on top of the updates, always being on Wednesday and Sunday.

Soraka and the group had brought back Warwick to Mundo’s house, bewildering in his form and what had recently happened. He didn’t remember much: how he got to his wolf form or who did this to him. He only remember one name: Anya. 

Anya had meant so much to him. He could just feel his personal attachment to it but he couldn’t land the reasoning why. Just remembered Anya: beautiful blond haired woman who was so innocent. 

Warwick didn’t know who these people were. A mute, blind monk, and a unicorn were with him. Then he could also see that he was furry. He could see a slight snout coming from him, feeling a bit weird. 

“So let me get this straight: I am a champion at League of Legends, which is a competitions for  _ summoners _ to control us, but we don’t die in those matches. My name is Warwick, the blood hunter, and a wolf. The unicorn is named Soraka. The blind monk is name Lee Sin, who can somehow see our wavelengths. The harp maven is named Sona, who is a mute. And this mad man who can’t speak complete sentences is named Mundo. Oh, this is hurting my brain.”

Soraka and the group nodded to him, receiving a majorly confused stare from Warwick.

“Ugh…”

Warwick grabbed at his head, shaking it as if it would wake him up or somehow suddenly fix this situation. But once he stopped shaking his head and looked up, everyone was still there. 

Warwick kept a good eye out on Soraka since her hair color was blond, the same as Anya’s. 

“Are you sure you don’t any ‘Anya’s’? You remind me so much of her…”

Warwick tried to remember, but the more he tried, the more pain he felt from his heart and chest.

Warwick started convulsing, arms and legs moving rapidly in different directions. His eyes were open from shock but after a while, they had rolled back and Warwick had passed out.

Soraka had seen his eyes once again. Through that whole episode, his eyes had been shifting from human-like to animal-like. Soraka was feeling the pain from him as well, knowing they had some sort of magical connection between them. She was feeling the pain and the confusing from him before she passed out at the same time as Warwick. 

* * *

Warwick’s POV:

Warwick was extremely confused at what was happening. He remembered the vision flashes and the sickness he seemed to never cool down from. He remember the slight double vision of seeing Soraka in his room before… nothing. He can’t remember much after that. He felt as if there was someone else inside of his head. Not a wolf version of him, but his old human version. He really thought that he shouldn’t remember it, after all his torture and such, but it just came back in flashes. 

The headaches were infinite, never stopping. Even the fallen celestial couldn’t help him. It was really a weird one. Warwick had woken up earlier than Soraka, able to figure out where he was. He had been moved from his home in the sewers to some big room. They said it was Mundo’s home. A bit scary knowing you are living in a madman’s house but regardless, everyone was mad in Zaun. 

Warwick looked over at the sleeping goddess, watching her curves-

_ No, get these thoughts out of your head. _

Warwick looked away, looking at his room. It was very plain, white all over the place. His fur was all over the place, leaving a pile from the door to the bed he was lying on. For some reason, they laid him down next to Soraka, nearly touching shoulders. 

“Pff, little children and their games.”

Warwick sat up and walked towards the door. Before he could open it, someone else opened it from the other side, hitting Warwick on his head. 

He stumbled to the floor, not helping his already pulsing headache. He looked up from the floor and saw Sona, floating as usual, and holding several plates of food on a tray.

_ “These are for you and Soraka.” _ Sona communicated, holding out the tray. 

Warwick gladly accepted the tray of food and ate a lot of food.

_ “Do you recall anything?” _

“I do not. Stop asking me these questions.” Warwick spoke with his mouth full, food dropping from his jaws onto his fur. 

_ “Just word of warning: don’t hurt my friend.”  _ Sona said with such a harsh tone, even the strings were playing several chords which hurt Warwick’s ears. 

He nodded, making sure Sona knew he understood. She turned and walked towards the door. She stopped before she exited and said  _ “She’s getting up soon. Treat her well.” _

Warwick looked at her strangely before he heard a slight groan behind him. Warwick turned around and saw that Soraka had sat up, placing her head in her palm, trying to recover from her headache. 

Warwick walked towards the bed and sat down, offering her the tray of food. 

“The maven of the strings dropped by. Gave us some food. Here, eat.”

Soraka looked strangely at the wolf but received the food and started eating, a lot cleaner than Warwick had done. 

Warwick looked at the Celestial Goddess, knowing something about her is just picking at him. He focused more on her blond hair. It was very nice and flowing, straight and no knots. It had flown from her head down to her shoulders, a perfect length if he thought about it. He was about to continue ‘researching’ her hair before he realized that his hands had travelled and were holding up her hair. He had been so enclosed and focused on her mind that even he didn’t realize what he was doing. 

Warwick could see Soraka slightly tense up, just relax again. She continued eating, as if Warwick playing with her hair wasn’t too uncommon (despite this being the first time). Warwick continued to explore her hair, trying to find anything that could uncover this burdening feeling. Soraka was calm and gasped a bit, causing Warwick to pause and drop her hair. 

“..Sorry.” Warwick quietly apologized and Soraka just waved it off. 

“So, what’s on your mind? Am I a trigger? Why do you think I’m a trigger?” Soraka questioned, bombarding Warwick with yet even more questions. 

“Don’t bother me, I’m still processing. For what I know, you give me headaches every time I save or attack you. I don’t know why you are a trigger. I’m still tired, too much thinking for the meanwhile.”

Warwick laid down on the bed, facing away from Soraka. Soraka put the tray of food off of the bed and laid down as well, soon succumbing to sleep. 

Warwick turned over to look at Soraka once more. 

“Anya, what am I missing?”

Warwick lightly dragged the back of his finger across Soraka’s face, making her unconsciously squirm but then relax. 

_ Cute _

Then Warwick fell back asleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the filler. Hope you like the progress in exchange though. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give constructive criticism if you have any! Thank you and please leave a kudos or comment what you liked! I plan update a chapter or two per week, so I hope I do have time to keep up. Feel free to look through some of my other stories, much appreciated again!


End file.
